


I'll wait forever for you.

by hyperfixated_problematic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, and I am sad, i am hyperfixated please spare me, i cried but thats because im already sad, if faith finds this im dead, if u see this u were looking for it :), me and my girlfriend are on a break, vent???? sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixated_problematic/pseuds/hyperfixated_problematic
Summary: Maybe forever isn't..thatlongI am hyperfixated!I apologize :cand PLEASE don't share this with ccs or mention it on Twitter!I will combust and I have another ao3 account to run, pleasepeople are waiting for a part two u cant cancel me like this~Ender(they/pog/bun)
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	I'll wait forever for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Do Not Share This With CCs I Beg Of You  
> I am hyperfixated, and also very sad  
> I can see the sun rising why did I write angst at 4-6 am  
> the writing is very bad because it is late I apologize  
> hope u enjoy :kiss:  
> ~Ender  
> (they/pog/bun)

_"..it's for the better of the country." Tubbo mutters, refusing to look Tommy in the eye. Tommy was a mix of sad and furious - his own boyfriend leaves him for a country he created? over a mushroom house in the woods? Tommy sighs, shaking his head._

_"No, it's okay Tubbi- Tubbo. it's alright, Tubbo. I understand." Tommy wipes at the quickly flowing tears, refusing to let Tubbo see him in his weakest state. He looks back up at Tubbo, who looks incredibly guilty._

_"Just promise me one thing?" Tommy whispers, taking Tubbo's hands in his own. He rubs his thumbs over the smooth, warm skin of Tubbo's hand as Tubbo hums in response. "Yeah, Tommy?" Tubbo can hear Tommy whisper a low 'fuck', as he lets go of Tubbo's hands to wipe at the tears that well up in his eyes. A tear slips down Tubbo's cheek, as Tommy brings him close and hugs him for the final time._

_"Just promise to wait for me? Fix L'manberg, and we can get back together? in peace?" "Of course. I'd wait a millennium for you."_

That was 7 months, 2 weeks, 3 days and approximately 3 hours ago. Tommy had wanted to sit down with Tubbo, and have a conversation, but nothing seemed to be going right. First, it was Technoblade, then it was Sam Nook keeping him busy with tasks (not that he minded), and now it's being trapped in the prison with Dream of all people.   
"Thinking hard?" Dream smirked, watching Tommy sit in the furthest possible corner and stare into the wall. "Fuck off, Dream," Tommy muttered, chewing the skin on his thumb, staring at the cracks and grooves in the obsidian of the walls surrounding them. 

"You miss him?" Dream asked, smiling when Tommy looked over in surprise. "Wh-" "Oh come on, you act like I wouldn't know? He's forgotten, don't you know?" Tommy couldn't help but stare at the floor with that, both the childish tone and the words are getting to him. Tubbo wouldn't forget, right? Tubbo was waiting for him, just like he said he would, right? Tommy didn't feel the tears bubble down his cheeks, but Dream definitely did, cooing at him. 

"aww, you really don't want to believe it, huh? C'mere, I'll comfort you." Dream pouted, grabbing loosely onto Tommy's arms and pulling him close. "It must suck so much, but it's been 7 months, dear. You expect him to wait this long for you? You're a silly child, Toms." 

Tommy knew Dream was lying to him, he had to have been. 

"..you're lying," Tommy muttered but making no effort to escape the blond man's arms. "Tubbie's waiting, just like I waited for him. You're just being an asshole, Dream." Tommy felt fingers brush through his hair, and when Dream didn't say anything else, just kept running his fingers through Tommy's hair, Tommy fell asleep. 

"Sam!" Tommy ran over the bridge as the lava rose again, separating Dream and Tommy for what they hoped was an eternity. Sam took Tommy into his arms, hugging him, almost afraid to let go. "..what happened? While I was in there, I mean." Tommy asked when Sam had managed to finally let him down. "- and other than that, nothing too major, and- Tommy?" Sam explained, but Tommy couldn't bother to listen to the first part. 

Tommy saw Tubbo in the distance, and his heart did a flip. 

Tommy missed him so much, he hadn't been able to properly talk to him for seven months. "Sam.. can we go to Tubbo's house?" Tommy asked, looking back at Sam, who seemed slightly confused but still smiled. "If it'll make you happy, Toms." Tommy tensed at the nickname, wincing before Sam took hold of his hand and led him in the direction of Tubbo's house. It was a long walk, and Tommy couldn't be any more impatient.

Tommy was ecstatic, though, he couldn't wait to see his sweetheart again. His Bee, his Tubbie. He just wanted to hold the other boy in his arms again, to tell him it's finally over and that they can go with the people they care about and be able to be kids for once. It was hard managing a relationship in the middle of wars and life-changing events, but they usually made it work. 

..until it didn't.

and that's why Tommy is here, making his way to his lover's house. He wanted nothing more than to live happily, he wanted to live carefree with the love of his life. When Sam knocked on Tubbo's door, he was back in the reality they live in. It felt crystal clear, seeing Tubbo for once when they weren't on opposing sides.

"Tommy..?" Tubbo whispered, and Tommy smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. It was a stupid, love-struck smile, but it was as genuine as it comes. 

Tubbo wrapped his arms around Tommy, swaying them back and forth as they both started to tear up. "I missed you so much Tubbo," "I did too, Tommy." as they held one another close, Tommy heard a couple of pairs of footsteps walk out from a side room. 

"Bee?" They called, and Tommy froze once Tubbo let go. _Bee?_ That was Tommy's name for Tubbo, that was _their thing._ He looked up, seeing Ranboo pass a small zombified piglin to Tubbo. "Ah, thank you, baby!" Tubbo smiled up at Ranboo, leaving a kiss on his hand before Ranboo waved to Tommy. "you're welcome, bee." 

Tommy couldn't move. Did he hear them right? That wouldn't be true right? this is some sick, fucked up joke, ..right? Dream couldn't have been right. Dream doesn't know anything, Dream certainly couldn't have been telling the truth. But looking at it now, Tommy can't deny it.

How could Tubbo just _forget?_ he and Tommy made that promise _together_ , Tubbo even said he'd wait forever. It was supposed to be Tubbo and Tommy, against the world, not Tubbo and Ranboo, with the third wheel Tommyinnit. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked, bouncing the little piglin on his hip as he grabbed onto Tommy's hands to bring him back to reality. "I'm- I'm good, Tubbo. Thanks." Is all Tommy could say before he could tell his voice would crack, he couldn't make Tubbo feel bad. Tommy might not be okay, but if there's anything he's learned from exile, it's to not bring others into your problems. 

Tubbo wouldn't love him still anyways, he let L'manberg be blown up.

"This is Michael! He's me and Ranboo's kid, we just got married! I wish you could've been there, Tommy. We would've loved to have you with us." Tubbo smiled as he spoke, and Tommy could see the adoration in his eyes. 

_play it cool, because that's what he likes._

"Can I hold him?" Tommy asked, smiling down at the piglin when Tubbo let Tommy hold him with the promise to be careful. "He's.. adorable, Tubbo." Tommy felt his eyes water, a tear falling before he pushed the baby back into Tubbo's hands. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Tubbo- I-" Tommy ran out the door, closing it behind him and leaning against a tree as harsh sobs sounded through the area. He should be happy, but it feels almost like a betrayal to have to watch his lover look at someone else with as much adoration as he used to look at him with. 

Maybe Tommy's just being selfish.


End file.
